What Is This Fantasy You Talk About?
by KonanOrigamiUser
Summary: Team Dai-Gurren must move forward to save the ones they love from the Anti-Spiral Paladin. Piercing the heavens themselves with their fighting spirit, neither magic or sword will stop them. A fantasy story inspired by Parallel Works #1.


What Is This Fantasy You Talk about? By KonanOrigamiUser

Chapter 1: Can they really save us?

* * *

In a dark, dank, prison cell sat Nia Teppelin, daughter of the Spiral Lord Genome, though she was used to such confinement, this was not the first time she had been imprisoned after all…

It had been 7 months after Team Dai-Gurren, lead by Simon, had stormed into the castle of Lord Genome, seeking to end his despotic rule over the villages below his mighty tower.

Defeating him, they found her, left in a cell, left to rot; though while her heart had begun to give in to despair, butthen her Simon had come.

Like a great knight, blazing with righteous power and purity, he had descended deep into the Spiral King's prison as he found her there forgotten.

She remembered looking into the eyes of the first human that she had ever seen, and could remember the connection that was formed.

They were so similar yet different,

She had been betrayed by her father; he lost his parents thanks to the beastmen he commanded.

She had always yearnedto do more than simply exist; he had always felt useless compared to his friends.

They both were had hidden power that their enemies would never understand.

It was because of this that she knew without a single doubt that Simon would come blazing with the power of a Spiral Paladin and defeat the Anti-Paladin. She simply had to wait, her spirit would be indomitable and thrive despite all of the attempts to beat her down.

* * *

Viral looked out with keen eyes at the new allies that he had gained while in the new Kamina city.

Team Dai-Gurren had insisted that their goals were one and the same, at first he had disagreed.

They were the conquerors who had defeated his master, he had once been their sworn enemy; but that had changed after he had found _her,_ his precious Cora.

But she had been taken from him, for the first time in his life he had seen more to his existence than living and fighting. It had been her who had shown him what it meant to love, what it meant to truly live.

He did not understand why this man had taken the loved ones of him and his companions; Nia and Cora had been kidnapped, Yoko had been separated from them, and now they marched to what seemed to be where he ruled from.

The black knight had told them that he wanted to show Simon complete despair, that as Simon's opposite it was his duty to oppose him at all fronts.

He had called himself the Anti-Spiral Paladin; warning them that if they could not defeat him, not only would those who they loved be lost forever, the whole earth would be destroyed.

However, he was was thinking too much, if this Anti-Spiral decided to get in his way he would simply have to crush him to regain his honor. And as he looked toward the castle that was their destination, he resolved himself to see the path out until it's end.

* * *

Simon looked at the newest addition to Team Dai-Gurren smiling softly as he asks, "Why so glum Viral?" he paused as he looks and sees that Viral is glaring at the Anti-Spiral's castle.

"We'll save them," he promises quietly.

This is punctuated by an impassioned cry that was joined by Kamina and Viral together

"_**Just**_ _**Who the hell do you think we are?**_"

* * *

Authors Notes: So I have decided to upload my first fanfiction, normally I would keep procrastinating about actually writing but after watching Parallel works #1 I decided that something that awesome needed elaboration. So here it is, Gurren Lagann written in the form of high fantasy literature.

A couple of things to note:

1. Cora is a name that I made up to be a counter-point to Viral's name, Cora = Cure.

2. More will be explained about this new world and it's backstory, also I am planning on incorporating several ideas/characters from the show, so even if you don't see it now you might later.

3. Please review, it is how I know that people like this idea and care enough to write about it. If I have any mistakes or things that need improvement please give your appropriate criticism or comments. Thank you.


End file.
